


Insomnia

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chin ist allwissend, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve kann nicht schlafen. Danny kann nicht schlafen. Es besteht ein kausaler Zusammenhang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Steve grunzt ungehalten, tastet über die Matratze, und rollt sich auf die Seite. Aber das Bett ist zuende, wo er sich hinrollt, und Schwerkraft ist nicht dafür bekannt, sonderlich teilnehmend zu sein.

Sein Unterbewusstsein kreischt auf, und in dem Sekundenbruchteil, in dem er fällt, brechen viel zu viele Erinnerungen von Hubschrauberabstürzen und Explosionen über ihn herein. Als er auf dem Fußboden neben dem Bett landet, ist er einen Moment lang völlig desorientiert, und ihm bricht der kalte Schweiß aus.

Dann stupst Buster ihm eine feuchte Hundenase ins Gesicht, winselt besorgt, und Steve seufzt, zieht den Hund an sich heran und krault ihn beruhigend.

Es ist die dritte Nacht, seit Danny ins Gästezimmer umgezogen ist – die dritte Nacht, in der Steves Schlaf abrupt dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass er aus dem Bett gefallen ist.

Er würde über sich selber lachen, wäre es nicht derartig erbärmlich.

Aber er vermisst Danny in seinem Bett. Er vermisst seine Wärme, vermisst das beruhigende Gefühl eines anderen Körpers neben sich, vermisst es, mit jemandem in seinen Armen aufzuwachen. Offenbar vermisst er außerdem Dannys unverzichtbare Funktion als Stopper.

Steve hat keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte. Er hat in Hütten biwakiert, unter freiem Himmel, in Bäumen. Er kann überall schlafen. Für gewöhnlich sogar, ohne irgendwo runter zu fallen. Er hätte sich den Hals gebrochen, wäre er aus einem Baum gefallen.

Buster schnauft und legt sich neben ihn, und Steve spielt mit dem Gedanken, einfach auf dem Fußboden weiter zu schlafen. Sicherer ist es allemal, und Danny hat ihm verboten, Buster mit ins Bett zu nehmen.

Also bleibt Steve auf dem Boden liegen, rollt sich zusammen und versucht, wieder einzuschlafen, aber er kann nicht.

Sein Unterbewusstsein läuft Amok und bombardiert ihn mit unangenehmen Erinnerungen, außerdem kommt er einfach nicht darüber hinweg, dass er offenbar nicht mehr allein schlafen kann.

Er erinnert sich daran, dass er in Nächten, die Catherine bei ihm verbracht hat, durchaus besser schlafen konnte, aber bisher ist er davon ausgegangen, das habe an vorangegangenen Aktivitäten gelegen. Und das letzte Mal, als sie da war, hat er gar nicht so besonders gut geschlafen. Er ist mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, konnte nicht wieder einschlafen und hat bis zum Morgengrauen an die Decke gestarrt – dann ist er duschen gegangen.

Wenn Danny neben ihm liegt, ist es anders. Wenn Danny neben ihm liegt, dann … dann entspannt er sich.

Steve runzelt leicht die Stirn. Ja, er vertraut Danny, mit seinem Leben und allem, was er ist, aber diese Abhängigkeit ist ein wenig … unpraktisch. Danny würde vermutlich nie wieder aufhören zu lachen, würde Steve ihm anvertrauen, dass er ohne ihn nicht schlafen kann.

Steve seufzt, und Buster brummt. Der Hund ist bereits eingeschlafen, schnorchelt leise, und Steve streicht ihm über den Rücken.

Er wird das hier einfach durchziehen, wird sich wieder daran gewöhnen, allein zu schlafen, und dann wird er vielleicht auch irgendwann wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen. Bestimmt.

 

Kono betritt Steves Büro, öffnet den Mund, um ihn nach den neuen Formularen für Spesenabrechnungen zu fragen – und schließt ihn wieder. Sie arbeitet sich langsam rückwärts, verlässt Steves Büro und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Dann geht sie zu Danny.

Danny sieht nicht sehr viel besser aus als Steve, aber er ist wenigstens wach. Zu spät fällt ihr ein, dass sie eigentlich hätte ein Foto machen müssen. Steve hat bestimmt ein wenig auf den Schreibtisch gesabbert. Das hätte Erpressungsmaterial für Jahre gegeben.

Danny blickt auf, als sie sein Büro betritt, und lächelt sie an, und das mildert die Schatten um seine Augen ein wenig, aber nicht Konos Besorgnis, die sie trotz allem verspürt.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragt er sie, und Kono setzt sich zu ihm an die Schreibtischkante. „Ich bräuchte eins unserer neuen Formulare für die Spesenabrechnung.“

Danny blinzelt eulenhaft. „Hat Steve die nicht weggeräumt?“

Sie nickt. „Hat er. Aber er schläft, und ich möchte ihn nicht wecken.“

Dannys eulenhaftes Blinzeln wächst sich zu einem Starren aus. „Er schläft?“

Sie nickt ein weiteres Mal. „Also: Weißt du, wo er sie hingepackt hat?“

Sein Gesicht wird völlig leer, und kurz befürchtet Kono, dass er vor ihren Augen zusammensacken und zu schnarchen beginnen wird, aber er steht auf, und marschiert ihr voran aus seinem Büro. „Komm mit.“

Sie folgt ihm ins Archiv, an einen Aktenschrank, in dem sie in hundert Jahren nicht nach dem Formular gesucht hätte, und sieht zu, wie er die unterste Schublade aufzieht, in die Hocke geht und anfängt, die Karteikarten durchzublättern.

Er sieht so schrecklich müde aus, dass sie eine besorgte Frage nicht länger zurückhalten kann. „Danny, ist irgendwas passiert?“

„Nein“, erwidert er. „Ich muss mich nur an das neue Bett gewöhnen.“

Damit kommt er wieder in die Höhe, reicht ihr das gesuchte Formular und verkündet, dass er sich einen Kaffee kochen wird. Kono bezeichnet das als eine ganz ausgezeichnete Idee, hält ihr Formular fest und geht zu Chin.

„Der Boss und Danny haben sich gestritten“, verkündet sie ohne Einleitung, und Chin blickt von seinem Bericht auf und betrachtet sie gelassen. „Haben sie nicht.“

Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Was ist denn dann mit den Beiden los?“

Chin fährt damit fort, seinen Bericht auszufüllen. „Danny ist ins Gästezimmer gezogen.“

„Danny ist schon vor Wochen ins Gästezimmer gezogen.“

„Nein.“ Chin wechselt die Mine in seinem Kugelschreiber. „Danny ist vor Wochen bei Steve eingezogen. Im Gästezimmer schläft er erst seit drei Tagen.“

Kono öffnet den Mund, hält inne und verharrt völlig regungslos. Chin schraubt seinen Kugelschreiber wieder zu, und Kono startet einen weiteren Versuch. „Willst du mir erzählen, Danny hat die ganze Zeit bei Steve mit im Bett geschlafen?“

„Hörst du Grace nicht zu, wenn sie dir etwas erzählt?“

„Doch, schon, aber ich dachte … Ich dachte, das sei ein Scherz gewesen!“

„Mädchen ihres Alters machen über sowas keine Scherze.“

Kono muss sich setzen. Sie beobachtet ihren Cousin eine Weile dabei, wie er mit erschöpfender Sorgfalt jede einzelne Zeile seines Berichts ausfüllt, dann wirft sie sich gegen die Lehne ihres Stuhls zurück und gestikuliert in den Raum hinein. Ihr Formular flattert durch die Luft. „Wir müssen Steves Gästezimmer abbrennen.“

Chin nickt. „Zweifellos. In diesem Zustand sind sie nicht arbeitsfähig.“

 

Danny sitzt auf dem Sofa, blinzelt den Fernseher an und kann sich nicht dazu aufraffen, die Fernbedienung vom Tisch zu nehmen, und ihn tatsächlich anzuschalten.

Er muss Buster dringend das Apportieren beibringen. Bisher bringt er Danny immer nur seine Schuhe, völlig egal, ob Danny ihn dazu aufgefordert hat oder nicht.

Steve betritt das Wohnzimmer, wankt zur Couch hinüber und setzt sich neben ihn, und Danny ist nicht schnell genug – Steve sitzt, ehe er ihn um die Fernbedienung bitten kann.

„Der Fernseher ist aus“, beschwert Steve sich nach etwa zwei Minuten, und Danny dreht den Kopf und sieht ihn von der Seite an. „Ich weiß.“

„Warum ist der Fernseher aus?“

„Weil die Fernbedienung auf dem Tisch liegt.“

„Oh.“

„Jah.“

Danny hadert mit sich. Und das seit drei Tagen. Drei Nächten, um genau zu sein. Im Prinzip reichen drei Nächte lange nicht aus, um einzuschätzen, ob er Steve mehr als platonische Gefühle entgegenbringt, aber wenn er nicht bald wieder eine Nacht durchschläft, dann wird er _sterben_.

Zwar ist das Wildschwein augenblicklich beim Taxidermiker (Steve hatte sich tatsächlich bereiterklärt, das Ding in eine stinknormale Reinigung zu geben, aber erstens wollte Danny das den armen Angestellten nicht zumuten, und zweitens wollte er sicherstellen, dass dem widerlichen Teil nichts passiert) und raubt ihm nicht durch seine simple Anwesenheit den Schlaf … Aber wenn Buster ihn nicht durch sein verwirrtes Hin und Her im Flur vom Schlafen abhält – und er kann dem armen Hund daraus keinen Vorwurf machen, Buster kann sich eben nicht entscheiden, vor wessen Schlafzimmertür er Wache halten will – dann weckt ihn das Gefühl zu fallen.

Offenbar hat er sich inzwischen derartig daran gewöhnt, von Steve in der Nacht in einer seiner Krakenumarmungen als Geisel gehalten zu werden, dass sein Unterbewusstsein in Panik gerät, wenn er sich frei bewegen kann.

Vielleicht sollte er diese Nacht versuchen, sich in seine Bettdecke einzurollen. Es kann schließlich nicht angehen, dass er, ein erwachsener Mann, nicht allein schlafen kann.

Er hat seit der Scheidung immer allein geschlafen, und das auf einer Couch, die in anderen Ländern mit strengeren Menschenrechtsbestimmungen als Folterinstrument gelten würde.

Danny schnauft, und Steve, der ohnehin unerhört dicht neben ihm sitzt, sinkt an seine Seite.

„Mhm“, macht Danny und blinzelt müde in seine Richtung. Steve scheint tatsächlich eingeschlafen zu sein. Danny prustet empört – denn wenn er nicht schläft, dann hat gefälligst auch niemand sonst zu schlafen – und stößt Steve mit der Schulter ein wenig von sich weg.

Steve brummt, fällt wieder gegen ihn zurück und landet praktisch in seinem Schoß. Danny ist zu müde für diesen Quatsch. „Steve.“

„Nhm.“

„Steven!“

„Nhhhmmm.“

Danny spielt mit dem Gedanken, ihn vom Sofa zu werfen.

„Geh ins Bett, wenn du schlafen willst! Ich bin nicht dein Kissen!“

„Nhrmpf!“ Steve kämpft sich in die Senkrechte und lässt sich zur anderen Seite fallen, und sein Shirt rutscht in die Höhe und entblößt mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter Haut. Danny fragt sich geistesabwesend, wie Steve seinem Shirt das beigebracht hat. Die Shirts anderer Leute sind nicht derartig freizügig, da ist er sich sicher.

Dann streckt Steve die Hand aus, legt sie um seinen Unterarm und zieht. Danny hat nicht die Kraft, sich zu wehren, lässt sich zerren und zurechtrücken, bis er unglaublich bequem auf Steve liegt, und findet sich damit ab.

„Aber nur, weil ich so müde bin“, setzt er Steve in Kenntnis, dann schließt er seine Augen.


End file.
